Meu amor não há preço
by Sofy.Lupin
Summary: .:UA:."Difícil não é lutar por aquilo que se quer, e sim por quem se ama.”Mas até onde você iria para lutar por um grande amor?Você conseguiria pagar seu preço?
1. Default Chapter

Meu amor não há preço  
  
Por:Sofy-chan  
  
Cap1  
  
"A verdadeira medida de um homem não é como ele se comporta em momentos de conforto e conveniência, mas como ele se mantém em tempos de controvérsia e desafio".  
  
(Martin Luther King Jr.)  
  
^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^  
  
-Inuyasha, você está despedido!- Escutou pela terceira vez naquela semana.  
  
O céu encontrava-se nublado. Uma leve garoa manchava de pingos as calçadas e avenidas, enquanto visões de variados guarda-chuvas enchiam de cores os monótonos tons de cinza daquela metrópole. Homens, mulheres e crianças avançavam por estes caminhos de concretos, mantendo suas vidas, preenchendo seu dia-a-dia.  
  
Os sons de buzinas e rodas sobre o asfalto completavam aquele cenário.  
  
Era mais um dia no mundo urbano.  
  
-InuYasha, está me escutando? Eu disse que você está despedido!!!- Ouviu berrarem.  
  
InuYasha afastou sua atenção da movimentação lá fora e encarou o homem a sua frente.  
  
- "Grotesco..." – Foi seu primeiro pensamento ao encarar seu chefe, ou pelo visto, ex-chefe, um homem baixo e obeso, de personalidade rude, o que era compatível com sua aparência grotesca. Usava um avental sujo com um crachá no peito que indicava o seu cargo : Gerente, ou seja, seu patrão.  
  
No momento a expressão do homem denominado "gerente" era a de mais pura ira, tornando seu rosto ainda mais feio, o que provoca uma careta em InuYasha.  
  
-Eu tentei ser paciente com você...-Ele começava novamente.-Te dei várias oportunidades, mas você não aproveitou nenhuma! Sempre me dando prejuízo...-  
  
O senhor grunhiu com impaciência ao perceber que gastava saliva a toa, já que seu funcionário, ou ex-funcionário, voltara a contemplar o lado de fora e ignorava-o completamente.  
  
Era tão difícil lidar com este jovem, principalmente pela sua origem.  
  
InuYasha voltou sua atenção para o gerente quando percebeu que este parava de falar e penetrava em seus próprios pensamentos.  
  
Sabia o que seu chefe tanto refletia. Podia sentir o medo e insegurança saindo de seus poros. Isso era algo normal para si, já que não era a primeira vez que alguém se sentia amedrontado ou aflito quando estava a seu lado. Sabia que sua aparência e por ser o que era, deixava os seres humanos comuns com medo.  
  
Sim. Porque ele não era um ser humano, metade dele talvez, contudo...  
  
-Olha, InuYasha...-O gerente persistiu, com a aflição cada vez mais clara em sua voz.- Eu tentei, sério...Mas o fato de você ser...um...um...-  
  
-Hanyou.-Completou InuYasha.  
  
-Não! Hãn...Sim...-Concordou cabisbaixo.-Você espanta muito minha freguesia e eu não posso mais mantê-lo, sinto...-  
  
Duvidava de que este homem realmente sentisse, mas isso não importava agora.  
  
Estava habituado.  
  
-Está tudo bem, velho.-Disse com seu jeito característico.-Eu já estava mesmo enjoado em ter de ver essa sua cara feia todos os dias.-  
  
Deu de ombros ,sorrindo satisfeito ao sentir o cheiro do medo modificar-se para irritação e os olhos do homem se estreitarem em censura.  
  
Deixando seu crachá sobre o balcão, retirou seu casaco do suporte na parede e dirigiu-se para a saída. Perdera mais este emprego, para o alívio dos funcionários e clientes daquele lugar.  
  
Apertou o agasalho contra seu corpo para proteger-se da friagem vinda ao logo que se afastava da edificação.  
  
Era a terceira vez naquela semana que era despedido com aquela mesma desculpa, o pretexto dele ser um hanyou.  
  
- Você espanta minha freguesia... –Disse, imitando a voz irritante de seus últimos chefes.-Sinto muito e blá, blá, blá...FEH! Até parece!-  
  
Resmungou durante todo o caminho, assustando as pessoas que se mantinham o mais afastadas possíveis dele.  
  
- "Humanos estúpidos!" –Bufou em pensamento.- "Sempre subjugando tudo o que consideram perigosos..." –  
  
E isso incluía a ele.  
  
Nessa sociedade onde homens e youkais apenas se toleram, compartilhar algo além de território poderia ser considerado um sacrilégio. A união entre um humano e um youkai era vista com maus olhos e InuYasha era exemplo disso.  
  
Filho de um youkai e uma humana, InuYasha era denominado hanyou. Possuía sangue humano, mas também demônio, o que o tornava um pouco diferente e perigoso para os padrões humanos.  
  
Contudo, não era apenas a raça de sua mãe que o desfavorecia, a raça de seu pai cultivava os mesmos conceitos.  
  
No meio youkai, ter o sangue maculado com o de seres rotulados inferiores, era motivo de repulsa e inabilitação para conviver em seu antro.  
  
InuYasha não era aceito em ambas as sociedades, e com isso, não tinha uma vida que poderia ser analisada adequada ou fácil.  
  
Continuou seguindo pelas ruas lotadas e movimentadas, olhando a sua volta e contemplando as altas construções que cercavam o local como grades de uma prisão.  
  
Mas as cidades eram isso mesmo, grandes prisões adornadas de conforto para alguns e miséria para outros. Estava preso em um mundo onde o dinheiro e o preconceito comandavam com mãos de ferro e tornavam a existência uma luta pela sobrevivência.  
  
Sim, poderia considerar que estava vivendo em uma floresta de pedras, onde o mais forte subjuga o mais fraco.  
  
Porém, apesar de sua vida sedentária, ainda encontrava motivos para permanecer firme.  
  
- "Kikyou..." –Sorriu com a lembrança da dona do nome.  
  
Kikyou era uma humana comum, porém especial. Ela era diferente do resto de sua raça que o menosprezava.  
  
Ela o amava, tinha certeza.  
  
Kikyou era uma daquelas pessoas que na primeira impressão parecem dóceis como um cordeiro, mas depois de um tempo demonstram um caráter firme e decidido. Este contraste em sua personalidade era o que mais o atraia, pois ao mesmo tempo em que era gentil, podia se tornar severa.  
  
Dona de uma beleza suave e clássica, Kikyou poderia virar a cabeça de qualquer homem. Possuía belos cabelos negros que chegavam até sua cintura de curvas harmoniosas. Seus olhos eram da cor do ébano, mas apesar da tonalidade comum, continham um brilho esplendoroso e vivo, tornando-os profundos como abismos.  
  
Seu rosto era formado por traços delicados e sua pele pura de nuança branca dava-lhe uma aparência frágil.  
  
Ela era bela e InuYasha amava-a com todo seu âmago.  
  
E foi com estes pensamentos que apressou seus passos e avançou pelas ruas com um sorriso nos lábios.  
  
Mal podia esperar para encontrar sua Kikyou.  
  
^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^  
  
A garoa havia se transformado em tempestade, castigando com seus grossos pingos, as frágeis plantas de sua varanda.  
  
A cidade por trás de sua vidraça parecia triste e fria com suas cores pálidas e acinzentadas. A chuva em nada contribuía para a beleza daquele lugar, deixando a paisagem mais sombria e melancólica.  
  
Suspirando, fechou as cortinas sobre a janela e virou-se para olhar ao redor de sua pequena moradia, que no momento estava cercada com baldes por todo seu perímetro para conter os pingos d'água que caiam como cascatas de seu teto.  
  
Morava em um bairro de sobrados onde pessoas de baixa posição financeira tentavam se manter com trabalho e muito custo. Sua casa precisava de manutenção, porém, apesar de humilde era bastante aconchegante.  
  
Levava uma vida difícil e seu emprego não poderia ser considerado honrado. Pelo menos esse lhe pagava o suficiente para ter uma vida tolerável.  
  
- "Ser garçonete em uma boate ,não é meu sonho de infância." -Pensou enquanto amarrava seus longos cabelos em um rabo de cavalo.- "Mas é algo que tenho de suportar..." –  
  
Rangeu os dentes ao se lembrar de seu último "acidente" de trabalho. Era complicado suportar esse serviço com os constantes assédios recebidos dos clientes afetados pelo álcool, como acontecera na semana anterior. Um rapaz , depois de 5 rodadas de cerveja, passou-lhe a mão num local impróprio e acabou tomando seu sexto copo pelo nariz.  
  
- "Recebi uma baixa em meu salário, mas valeu a pena".- Concluiu com um sorriso ao relembrar da face cheia de hematomas do rapaz.  
  
Os sons de passos e risadas do lado de fora lhe chamaram a atenção.  
  
- "InuYasha, já esta de volta?" –Indagou, alegre com a possibilidade de conversar com o amigo.  
  
Voltou a abrir a cortina de sua janela e observou dois vultos no portão da casa do hanyou. Definiu a primeira silhueta como Kikyou, a namorada de seu amigo, uma cobra em sua opinião.  
  
Abafou com as mãos uma exclamação de surpresa ao perceber que a segunda silhueta não era de InuYasha, mas sim de alguém desconhecido.  
  
-Não pode ser...-Sussurrou em choque. Respirou fundo três vezes para se acalmar e tentar refletir melhor.- T-talvez não seja o que parece...É! Talvez seja um amigo ou até mesmo o irmão de Kikyou...-  
  
Tais hipóteses foram totalmente descartadas quando Kikyou jogou-se nos braços do desconhecido e trocaram um beijo apaixonado.  
  
E beijando-se, os dois atravessaram o pátio e entraram na casa, fechando a porta entre sonoras risadas e gemidos.  
  
-Eu não acredito...-Comentou incrédula ao fechar as cortinas novamente.  
  
Então a tão perfeita Kikyou, era na verdade um lobo na pele de um cordeiro.  
  
-Pobre InuYasha...-Lamentou.  
  
^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^  
  
"ATCHIM, ATCHIM!"  
  
Espirrou InuYasha, limpando seu nariz logo em seguida.  
  
- "Estou ficando gripado ou alguém anda falando de mim..." -Pensou, fungando ao ajustar seu agasalho.  
  
Já era tarde. O céu antes cinza dava lugar às tonalidades da noite, deixando as ruas em trevas, a não ser pelos poucos postes de luz que adornavam pontos ao longo do caminho.  
  
A tempestade continuava forte, atrapalhando as poucas pessoas que tentavam chegar em suas casas após mais um dia cansativo na cidade.  
  
"ATCHIM!"  
  
-É...Acho que é gripe mesmo...-Bufou irritado, limpando mais uma vez o seu, agora, sensível nariz.  
  
Olhou ao redor e reconheceu sua rua imediatamente. Conhecia-a como a palma de suas mãos cheias de garras. Gravara cada perímetro de lá devido à época em que fora vigia noturno. Contudo, não durou muito tempo, já que os moradores preferiam recepcionar os ladrões em suas casas a ter de confiar nele.  
  
Bufou pela décima vez naquele dia. Hoje o seu subconsciente insista em lembrá-lo de todos os seus empregos maus sucedidos. Só porque havia perdido o 3º emprego nessa semana, sendo que ainda era terça, sua mente decidia castigá-lo com suas mais horripilantes experiências.  
  
A vez em que fora vendedor de pipoca num parque de diversões e havia sido despedido por ameaçar colocar veneno no alimento das crianças que o irritavam. Ou a vez em que limpava vidraças de grandes empresas e "acidentalmente", deixou cair o balde com água suja nos pomposos empresários que olhavam-no da calçada.  
  
- "CHEGA!!" –Gritou pro seu subconsciente.- "Já entendi seu recado, mesmo assim aquelas pessoas mereceram!!!" –  
  
Suspirou. Por que estava tendo uma discussão consigo mesmo?  
  
Parou com seus devaneios quando avistou o portão de sua casa. As luzes da sala estavam acesas, indicando que Kikyou se encontrava na residência. Sorriu, havia pensado nela o dia inteiro e o que mais queria no momento era esquecer seus problemas com o doce sabor de seus lábios.  
  
-InuYasha!?- Escutou ser chamado, virando na direção da voz.  
  
Avistou uma mulher com aparentes vinte e três anos, de estatura alta e com longos cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo. Ela lhe acenou, aproximando-se com cuidado pela rua esburacada. Podia reconhecer seu rosto de traços suaves quando esta, chegou perto o suficiente da luz.  
  
-Sango? O que foi?- Perguntou para a mulher, que parecia aflita.  
  
-InuYasha...-Ela o encarou com olhos tristes e preocupados.  
  
InuYasha sorriu por dentro ao perceber a preocupação dela consigo. Sango era, depois de Kikyou, a humana que ele mais respeitava. A conhecia desde seu terceiro emprego, quando trabalharam na mesma boate. Ele havia salvado- a de um bêbado, que a espreitou após seu turno. A partir daí eles se tornaram amigos , descobrindo que morava no mesmo bairro, o que aumentou seus laços. Sango sempre o apoiava quando Kikyou não estava e incentivava-o a não desistir. Era uma amiga muito querida.  
  
-InuYasha...-Saiu de suas lembranças quando ela o chamou novamente.-  
  
-O que foi?-Indagou, estranhando o comportamento da amiga.  
  
-Kikyou...ela...-  
  
-Kikyou? O que foi?Aconteceu algo!?-Exclamou, virando-se para o portão, avançando para a porta.  
  
-Não, InuYasha, espere!-Sango o seguiu, agarrando-se ao seu braço quando ele estendia a mão para a maçaneta.  
  
-Mas que diab...-  
  
-Tem certeza de que seu namorado não vai chegar?- InuYasha parou o que ia dizer ao escutar a voz masculina vinda do outro lado da porta.  
  
-Claro que não!-Escutou a voz melodiosa de Kikyou em seguida.-Ele está em mais um de seus trabalhos, não voltará tão cedo...-  
  
-Mais um trabalho?-Indagou o homem.-Quantos ele tem?-  
  
Pode-se ouvir um muxoxo.  
  
-Nenhum.-Disse a mulher com frieza.-Ele é tonto. Perde tantos trabalhos que não consegue receber o suficiente para nos sustentar!-  
  
-Então por que fica com ele?-  
  
Uma risada maliciosa saiu dos lábios carnudos de Kikyou antes dela encarar seu amante, sorrindo com desdém.  
  
-Porque ele é como um cachorrinho que me faz de tudo e sempre me recebe de rabinho abanando! Não vou perder a oportunidade de ser tratada como uma rainha, afinal, sou mulher...Gosto de ser paparicada!-  
  
Os dois riram divertidos, entregando-se novamente a carícias e ao calor da paixão.  
  
Sango amaldiçoou aquela mulher em pensamentos. Como podia ser tão fria e calculista? Virou-se para InuYasha e sentiu seu coração apertar com a expressão desolada que ele tinha.  
  
- "Não..." -Ele pensava.- "Não posso acreditar, não a Kikyou..." –  
  
Vários sentimentos passavam por cabeça. Desde tristeza a pânico. Como SUA Kikyou poderia estar nos braços de outra pessoa?! Como poderia amar outro homem?Todas as promessas, as palavras doces de amor... Caíram em sua cabeça como um balde de água gelada.  
  
-InuYasha...?-Sango estendeu sua mão para o hanyou, sendo brutalmente afastada.  
  
-Vocês humanos são todos iguais...Sujos...Medíocres e hipócritas! Presos em suas mentes pequenas demais para o mundo...-Ele dizia, com sua voz embargada pelo ódio.  
  
-InuYasha, você sabe que não sou assim, eu...-  
  
-CALE-SE!-Gritou, fazendo Sango sobressaltar-se.-São todos cínicos, principalmente vocês, mulheres!!!-  
  
Ao terminar a frase, InuYasha desatou a correr, deixando uma aflita Sango para trás. Desceu pela rua até adentrar no centro urbano e se perder entre a multidão.  
  
- "Por que, Kikyou? Por que...?" –Inquiria, continuando a correr.  
  
Olhava para o céu enquanto seus olhos ficavam levemente marejados e seu coração dilacerava. Toda aquela dor era insuportável, seu desejo era morrer ali mesmo. Fora traído por aquela que mais amava. Não tinha ninguém em quem confiar, não podia contar com ninguém.  
  
- "Nunca mais vou confiar em um humano! Nunca mais vou me apaixonar por outra mulher!" –Foi seu último pensamento antes que dois focos de luzes o cegarem momentaneamente e um impacto, seguido de uma dor alucinante, o levassem a inconsciência.  
  
^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^  
  
A música tema de "Friends" soou pela quinta vez consecutiva, preenchendo o interior daquele carro de último ano.  
  
- "Mas que saco! Não deveria ter comprado este celular com longa distância!" –Resmungava a dona do aparelho.  
  
Pela quinta vez, ignorou o toque e continuou com sua atenção ao trânsito, que era desviada pelos constantes pingos que forçavam-na a usar o barulhento pára-brisa.  
  
- "Droga de chuva! Eu não deveria ter saído de casa!" –Apertou os olhos, tentando definir algo naquela paisagem escura e disforme.  
  
Por que havia saído de casa mesmo?  
  
Ah sim! Porque queria um pouco de sossego e ficar longe de seus negócios. Então, decidira fazer o quê qualquer mulher faria quando queria relaxar: Ir ao shopping.  
  
O celular tocou pela sexta vez, tirando um rosnado da mulher ao volante. Pegou o aparelho bruscamente e atendeu, para a felicidade do interlocutor.  
  
-Alô?-  
  
-KAGOME, ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA?!?!-Afastou o aparelho do ouvido ao escutar a voz estridente e zangada do outro lado da linha.-EU TE LIGUEI UMAS CINCO VEZES E VOCÊ NÃO ATENDEU! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?-  
  
Aproximou o celular novamente quando achou que seu risco de ficar surda era menor.  
  
-Eu estava estressada, então decidi sair um pouco e...-  
  
-ESTRESSADA?!?-A voz estridente interrompeu-a, fazendo com que se afastasse novamente.-Eu é que deveria estar estressado. Você deveria estar aqui para a reunião! Lembra? A REUNIÃO!!!-  
  
Kagome suspirou. E como não lembraria? Estavam falando-lhe daquela mesma reunião havia uma semana. Porém não estava com vontade de permanecer num recinto abafado pelo cheiro dos charutos de vários homens velhos, gordos e tediosos.  
  
-Olha! Eu sei que deveria estar na reunião, mas...CUIDADO!!!-Gritou quando um vulto de longa cabeleira branca entrou em seu campo de visão e em frente a seu carro.  
  
Pisou com tudo no freio, mas era tarde de mais. O ruído do corpo batendo em seu capô soou como uma sentença de prisão aos seus ouvidos.  
  
- "Meu Deus..." –Pensou, apertando com força as mãos no volante. Seu celular jazia esquecido do outro lado do carro.- "Eu matei uma pessoa..." –  
  
Saiu do veículo com pressa, sendo castigada pela forte chuva que não cedia até mesmo diante de sua situação. Avançou com cautela até a frente de seu carro. Tampando a sua boca com ambas as mãos ao se deparar com o corpo de um homem, estendido na rua encharcada.  
  
-OH, MEU DEUS!!!-Exclamou mais quando reparou nos cabelos brancos.-Matei um velho!?!-  
  
Gemeu.  
  
Não podia ser.  
  
Havia matado uma pessoa e logo um idoso. Iria ser presa.  
  
-Maldita hora em que atendi ao telefone...-Praguejou com a voz embargada.- Eu sabia que não deveria ter saído de casa...-  
  
Enxugou o rosto manchado pelas lágrimas e gotas de chuva. Estava decidindo se usava ou não seu celular para avisar o pronto socorro, quando um gemido fraco chegou aos seus ouvidos.  
  
-Ahñ...-Escutou novamente. Aquela voz causava-lhe calafrios.  
  
Engoliu em seco antes de virar-se devagar. Esbugalhou os olhos quando viu que sua vítima se levantava lentamente, gemendo.  
  
-AHHHHHH!!! ZUMBI!!!-Berrou, atacando com sua bolsa o suposto "morto".  
  
-Ai, ai, ai! PARE COM ISSO, BRUXA!!!-Exclamou o homem, agarrando os pulsos dela e a prensando contra o carro.  
  
Kagome estranhou que uma voz tão grave e firme pudesse ser de um velho. Observou melhor aquela pessoa e percebeu, estática, que ele não deveria ser muito mais velho que ela. Ele possuía realmente cabelos brancos, mas seu rosto era formado de traços jovens e bonitos. Contemplou mais aquela face até que seus olhos pararam em duas pequenas orelhas de cachorro no topo de sua cabeça.  
  
- "Isso explica porque ele não morreu...É um youkai..." –Concluiu, desviando seu olhas das orelhas para os olhos  
  
Mas se arrependeu de ter encarado aqueles fantásticos olhos dourados.  
  
Aqueles orbes dourados continham algumas tonalidades rubras, o que dava a impressão de serem chamas vivas. Mas o que mais lhe chamara a atenção não havia sido à beleza de suas cores, e sim, as variadas e profundas emoções contidas ali:  
  
Tristeza;  
  
Dor;  
  
Traição;  
  
Raiva;  
  
Ódio...  
  
Não pôde evitar que lágrimas quentes escorressem por seu rosto ao presenciar tamanho sofrimento vindo de um único ser.  
  
-Não chore...Bruxa...-Ele disse com a voz fraca.-Não gosto de ver...mulheres chorando...-Suas últimas palavras foram ditas com um fio de voz.  
  
Logo, os desgastes emocionais, unidos com as feridas ocasionadas pelo acidente, tragaram todas as suas forças.  
  
Gemeu uma última vez antes de ser levado para as trevas e cair ,desacordado, nos braços daquela que era tão parecida...Tão... parecida... com Kikyou.  
  
^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^  
  
Aloha!  
  
Queria começar dizendo que por enquanto pararei com a fic "Amarga Vingança".  
  
Motivos? Por pura preguiça mesmo... XP~~  
  
Mas não se preocupem! Ela volta! É só por um tempo ,até eu ter a minha mente desbloqueada... ^^´´  
  
Esta fic, acredite quem quiser, é baseada no filme "Dirty Dance", recomendada por Nika Himura! (Vlw, menina! ^-^) É muito bom! Eu aconselho que assistam! Mas não é porque está fic é baseada em um filme de dança, que terá isso, heim.  
  
Quero agradecer a Kiki-chan por revisar minha fic, sem ela isso aqui seria um tremendo desastre...(nossa, nunca pensei que eu fosse TÃO ruim em redação.. ^^´)  
  
THANKS, KIKI!!! ^.^  
  
Espero que tenham curtido, e qualquer coisa vocês sabem: 'Tamos aqui!  
  
Namárië!  
  
(Sofy- chan)  
  
^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^  
  
yooo minna Bom, aqui quem vos fala é a Kiki-chan ^^ Que acabou de revisar essa história ótima e espera seu pagamento pacientemente XDDD (brincadeira Sofy-dono) Bom, depois de passar dois dias revisando direto acho q o resultado foi bom, não? Espero que gostem See ya! 


	2. Capitulo II

**Meu amor não há preço**

****

_**Por: Sofy-chan**_

****

**Cap2**

_"Enquanto a cor da pele for mais importante que o brilho dos olhos, sempre haverá guerra"._

_(Bob Marley)_

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

**A vida sempre foi difícil para mim, apenas porque nasci diferente.**

**As pessoas sempre temem ou repudiam o que lhes é dessemelhante. Quando você não se encaixa nos padrões considerados "normais", você é subjugado e tratado como escoria.**

**Não sou normal. Sou o que chamam de hanyou, uma mistura de raças.**

**Porém, desde quando ser de uma raça avaliada pura é ser melhor que os de mais? Então, se alguém é uma mistura, uma união... Deve ser excluído por isso? Que tipo de sociedade é está que humanos e youkais cultivam em prol deles mesmos!?**

**Se as duas raças são consideradas aceitáveis, então por quê não seria certo pensar que a junção delas também é?**

**Eu nasci deste pensamento.**

**Na época, meus pais não pensaram em sua sociedade ou no que seus semelhantes diriam. Não pensaram que talvez com esta união, estariam fazendo um mal para eles mesmos e para o fruto gerado daquele ato impensado.**

**Eles apenas seguiram o que disseram ser "o chamado de seus corações".**

**_I tried to kill the pain  
But only brought more  
I lay dying  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved  
Am I too lost?_**

_(Eu tentei acabar com a dor_

_Mas só consegui trazer mais_

_Eu estou morrendo_

_Derramando arrependimento rubro e traição_

_Estou morrendo, rezando, sangrando e gritando_

_Estou muito perdido para ser salvo?_

_Estou muito perdido?)_

**As lembranças das histórias que minha mãe me contava sobre aquele tempo, ainda permanecem vivas em minha mente.**

**Meus pais se conheceram numa dessas festas oferecidas entre humanos e youkais, onde os ricos e pomposos membros da considerada "alta sociedade" doavam seu dinheiro para amenizarem suas consciências no que chamavam "caridade".**

**Tao era um youkai por completo, descendente de uma prestigiada e pura linhagem, sendo assim, considerado um entre os mais poderosos de sua raça.**

**Na política, ele trabalhava como embaixador, cuidando das negociações existentes entre humanos e youkais, acabando, assim, por freqüentar festas doadas de ambas as sociedades.**

**Izayoi era considerada uma bela mulher, tanto em aparência como em coração.**

**Filha de um político importante, teve sua vida preenchida de privilégios e riquezas. Mas apesar de sua alta posição, passava seu tempo à dedicação dos menos favorecidos.**

**_Por que você gasta seu tempo cuidando desses miseráveis? _Perguntavam seus pais e amigos. _Porque não me custa nada ajudar aqueles que precisam. _Ela respondia com um sorriso, sempre.**

**A paixão que eles sentiram um pelo outro fora arrebatadora. Não acredito em amor a primeira vista, mas confesso que algo desta crença os atingiu naquela noite. Apenas uma troca de olhares e eles já sabiam que queriam compartilhar juntos o resto de suas vidas.**

**Porém, o mundo não é um mar de rosas e muito menos a felicidade vêm de graça.**

**Tao era casado e possuía um filho. Izayoi estava noiva de um outro político, igualmente importante. A união de ambos era indesejada, mas não impossível.**

**Até hoje me pergunto como teriam sido suas vidas se não tivessem escolhido largar o mundo em que viviam e conheciam apenas para ficarem juntos. Provavelmente não estariam excluídos de sua sociedade e nem banidos de suas famílias. Talvez até pudessem estar vivos…Em uma vida enfadada, mas vivos…**

**Porém, estão mortos. E este fato martela em minha cabeça, causando-me dor.**

****

**ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

"TUM TUM" 

-Ai!!! Desculpe!-Exclamou uma jovem de longos cabelos negros, tentando, sem sucesso, arrastar o desacordado hanyou ,que atropelara, até seu carro.

_"TUM TUM"_, fazia-se novamente o som da cabeça do acidentado quicando contra a estrada de asfalto. A jovem soltou um gemido desesperado. Desde que aquele hanyou havia desmaiado em seus braços, Kagome manteve-se em um dilema de : abandonar o meio youkai a própria sorte( provavelmente iria se recuperar sozinho, como a gente de sua raça) ou auxilia-lo para acabar não tendo um processo por parte do atropelado.

Escolheu a segunda opção, já que sua vida era por demais problemática para se dar ao luxo de ter mais esta dor de cabeça. Contudo, só o fato de ter de arrasta-lo já lhe roubava os ânimos, imagine quando tivesse de encarar seus familiares por causa deste "pequeno" contratempo.

Kagome soltou uma exclamação, largando o hanyou, que novamente teve sua cabeça jogada contra o asfalto.

-Ai! Desculpe, desculpe!!!-Ela pediu mais uma vez.

Kagome estava aflita, não havia pensado na reação de seus pais quando soubessem o que havia feito. Já foi difícil tê-los convencido a dar-lhe um carro e um pouco de privacidade, imagine quando souberem do ato irresponsável que praticara na sua primeira noite de desassossego. Essa seria a desculpa que eles tanto esperavam para trazerem-na de volta ao apertado antro familiar e o qual lutara tanto para se libertar.

-Não, não…-Ela murmurava. não iria perder seu espaço novamente. Seus pais NÃO PODIAM saber o que havia feito, não poderiam saber desse hanyou, nunca!

_Mas o que posso fazer?-_A idéia de leva-lo a um hospital estava totalmente descartada e não podia deixa-lo a mercê para denunciá-la. Vasculhou então os bolsos do surrado agasalho do meio youkai. Deveria existir algum documento que pudesse indicar o local onde ele morava. __

Identidade e uma carteira vazia com alguns documentos foram os únicos objetos que encontrara com o desacordado. Contudo, não havia nenhum papel concreto dizendo-lhe sua residência ou a existência de algum ente.

-Pelo menos agora sei seu nome…Senhor InuYasha!?-Kagome leu, encarando em seguida o jovem hanyou. Aquele nome combinava com ele, principalmente pela presença daquelas orelhas. Ela mordeu os lábios, ciente da vontade de tocar as orelhas caninas apenas para verificar se eram tão macias quanto aparentavam.

Mas também não podia se dar a mais este luxo. A única certeza que veio em sua mente era que precisava escondê-lo e o mais rápido possível, antes que alguém a visse e tornasse seu acidente público.

Não tinha tempo a perder.

**ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**Não me lembro exatamente quando ou como meus pais morreram.**

**Lembro-me apenas de acordar em uma manhã e me encontrar totalmente sozinho.**

**Eu não tinha família. Tanto meus entes paternos quanto maternos não sabiam, ou prefeririam ignorar minha existência. Eu já não tinha um lar o qual voltar e encontrar braços calorosos.**

**Tudo o que eu tinha a partir dali era a mim mesmo, mas de qualquer forma... Não sei se isso é grande coisa, quando se tem cinco anos de idade e ainda não descobriu que o mundo não gira ao seu redor.**

**Eu era uma criança e não tinha ninguém para me ensinar o quão dura é a vida de um desprezado…**

_**My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation**_

_(Meu Deus, meu torniquete_

_Devolva a minha salvação_

_Meu Deus, meu torniquete_

_Devolva a minha salvação)_

**Os anos passam devagar quando se sofre. Cada dia de sua vida é maculada com pequenas feridas que, ao serem acumuladas, latejam em sua mente, instigando-o a procurar uma cura fácil. Porém, quando suas únicas companheira são as ruas sujas e o mal contida em suas frestas, é fácil para alguém de tenra idade acabar entrando numa vida de crimes.**

**Confesso que demorei a perceber que o que eu fazia era errado. Roubar era uma solução fácil para minha fome. Mostrar-me imponente era uma forma de me proteger da solidão.**

**Eu não queria companhia, contudo, a solidão andava sempre ao meu lado. Isso poderia ser considerado irônico, não?**

**As drogas foram outra 'cura fácil' o qual me introduzi. Mesmo que por apenas alguns instantes, eu conseguia sair daquele mundo sujo e malfadado para cair-me totalmente na felicidade e inconsciência. Era bom…Poder não pensar em nada; não refletir os problemas; não sentir as dores da alma… O torpor me fazia bem, fazia-me esquecer quem eu era e o quão podre eu estava me tornando.**

**Todavia, como eu havia mencionado anteriormente, a felicidade não vem de graça.**

**Roubar se tornava a cada instante uma necessidade e o forte almejo de sempre sentir aquela felicidade tirava-me a calma e vontades. Com os narcóticos eu havia conseguido, realmente, me livrar dos meus problemas, contudo, para no final eu acabar tendo apenas um: Arranjar mais drogas.**

**Maconha, cocaína, heroína, ópio, ectasy …Estes eram meus alimentos. Como em um buffet, eu me servia de todos em exageradas porções e misturas. E como o 'alimento' mortal ,o qual era, levou-me a _indigestão…_A overdose.**

**__**

**_Do you remember me  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side  
Or will you forget me  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved  
Am I too lost?_**

_(Você se lembra de mim_

_Perdido por tanto tempo?_

_Você estará ao meu lado_

_ou se esquecerá de mim?_

_Estou morrendo, rezando, sangrando e gritando_

_Estou muito perdido para ser salvo?_

_Estou muito perdido?)_

**Hospitais…Como eu odeio hospitais. Aquela prisão branqueada, com suas paredes de azulejo desinfetados e carcereiros sempre mascarados e armados contra as eventualidades, que eram os doentes. O horror de ter sua pele tocada pelas luvas gélidas e de ser rotulado como 'paciente', ao invés da pessoa que é.**

**De hospitais a hospitais, de médicos a médicos e tratamentos a tratamentos, eu fui sendo retirado das drogas e instigado a incluir-me na sociedade.**

**Nada tenho de bom para tirar das lições que tentaram me passar. A estadia naquelas instituições apenas induziam mais a minha raiva e alimentavam o fogo de minha revolta. Por anos dei trabalho aos meus 'salvadores', teimando-me a não aceitar o que tentavam me mostrar. Logo, por não poderem mais me manterem, ou simplesmente por não me aturarem, fui jogado na rua e fiquei novamente a minha mercê.**

**Quantos anos eu tinha naquela época? Quinze…Dezesseis? Não sei ao certo.**

**Drogas? Nunca mais as almejei. Apenas os pensamentos sobre a possibilidade de voltar a ser internado tiravam minha sede pela felicidade, fácil, mas passageira.**

**Passei a sentir novamente o peso da vida em minhas costas. Ela não valia a pena, ela não possuía sentido. Contudo, ela continuava e graças a isso pude desfrutar uns momentos de felicidade.**

_**My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation**_

_(Meu Deus, meu torniquete_

_Devolva a minha salvação_

_Meu Deus, meu torniquete_

_Devolva a minha salvação)_

**Eu deveria estar um lixo quando ela me encontrou.**

**Kaede era uma boa senhora, solitária, assim como a mim. Não sei que idéias loucas passaram por sua cabeça quando ela decidiu me oferecer seu lar e companhia, porém, eu agradeço qualquer caduquice que a idade tenha lhe dado naquele momento.**

**Foram tempos amenos, onde as instruções que eu não havia recebido em minha infância foram introduzidas por aquela senhora de feições gentis. Ela não me exigia nada, pelo contrário, me oferecia um futuro o qual eu poderia conduzir.**

**Sua morte foi uma lástima para mim, mas também uma benção. Não digo que a morte dela em si tenha me deleitado, mas sim o que esta provocou em seguida.**

**Kikyou…A neta de tal senhora.**

**Novamente o conceito do 'amor a primeira vista' me atingiu naquele dia, quando a morena exuberante entrou na casa para os últimos momentos de sua avó.**

**Ela era bela… Austera e bela. Porém, apesar da expressão fria, seus olhos prometiam noites quentes.**

**Eu fui um tolo e me apaixonei completamente.**

**ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

-Kikyou…-O nome chegou aos seus ouvidos, tirando sua atenção da estrada para o homem inconsciente ao seu lado.

Kikyou?-Seria algum parente? Uma namorada talvez? 

Tal constatação pesou no coração de Kagome, fazendo-a se questionar o porquê do sentimento tão inoportuno. Nem o conhecia, como ela poderia sentir algum _pesar_ com a possibilidade dele ter um relacionamento?

_Provavelmente é até casado. Bonito do jeito que é, seria impossível não ter _várias_ mulheres caídas aos seus pés_.-O pensamento a fez corar. Por que tinha que ter tais reflexões justo naquele momento?!

Fazia algumas horas que dirigia sem rumo, pensando no que fazer com aquele hanyou que lhe representava tantos problemas. Havia desistido da idéia de encontrar a casa do desfalecido há muito tempo e agora se indagava se deveria leva-lo para sua moradia ou joga-lo num barranco.

Claro, a segunda escolha era perigosa, por isso decidiu arrecadar com a primeira.

A casa principal dos Higurashi estava fora de cogitação, então o melhor lugar para esconder um meio youkai atropelado seria em sua morada de verão. Como apenas ela possuía chaves daquela residência, não teria perigo de deixa-lo lá para se restabelecer.

Ninguém o encontraria ali. Era a solução ideal!

Um sorriso aflorou nos lábios da jovem Kagome e, seguindo por um retorno, pois a se encaminhar para sua mansão de veraneio.

**ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo__**

**Foram mais alguns anos. Mais alguns anos de completa felicidade antes de tudo desfalecer em minhas mãos como frágeis porcelanas.**

**Nunca eu poderia desconfiar daquela expressão gentil. Nunca desacreditei nas palavras que saiam daqueles lábios doces. A minha maior alegria, talvez era, quando ela me dizia um simples _eu te amo…_**

**Durante minha juventude, eu nunca havia amado e não sabia das armadilhas as quais esta oferecia. Eu estava despreparado para a decepção que a única pessoa o qual confiei pudesse me provocar.**

**Hoje, quando imagino as promessas e palavras de carinhos ditas por aquela quem mais amei, sinto nojo de um dia ter confiado em um ser humano.**

**As lembranças, antes tão doces, hoje só servem para eu me recordar do gosto amargo que tem a traição.**

**_My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
will I be denied Christ  
Tourniquet  
My suicide_**

_(Minhas feridas choram pelo túmulo_

_Minha alma chora para ser entregue _

_Serei negada a Cristo?_

_Torniquete_

_Meu sucídio)_

**Não quero mais amar, não quero esse sofrimento novamente. Não quero sentir essa dor que parece arrancar meu coração e comprimi-lo novamente contra o peito, sucessivamente, como um ritual incessante.**

**Meu coração não mais baterá forte por alguém. Se eu tiver de viver, que seja com a solidão.**

**Ela pode ser desagradável, mas pelo menos é fiel…**

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

InuYasha recobrava sua consciência aos poucos. As feridas em seu corpo latejavam, dando-lhe a conscientização de que ainda estava vivo.

-Droga…-Praguejou com sua falta de sorte. Tentou se mexer, mas uma pontada forte em sua cabeça o fez mudar de opinião e permaneceu deitado.-_Onde estou, afinal..?-_

Suspirou. Agora ele tinha total ciência de seu corpo. Estava ferido, mas não o suficiente para burlar sua reestabilização rápida de hanyou.

Porém, aquilo não importava no momento. O importante era decidir o que faria de sua vida dali por diante.

Decidiu abrir os olhos, surpreendendo-se quando percebeu onde estava, ou melhor, onde NÃO estava. Ele não deveria estar desfalecido numa calçada suja?

As paredes totalmente brancas em sua volta lhe deram calafrios, fazendo-o se relembrar de ocasiões distantes, onde paisagens como esta tomavam sua visão, por mais que mudasse de direção.

_Não pode ser…não um hospital…não novamente…_

-Ah! Você acordou?-Uma voz doce lhe chamou a atenção para a porta daquele aposento, encontrando uma jovem bastante conhecida em sua batente.

-KIKYOU!-InuYasha rosnou, esquecendo das dores em seu corpo e avançando para a morena, que o olhou confusa.

-Eu não sou Ki…-Kagome não pode terminar, pois uma mão cheia de garras fechou-se sobre seu pescoço e um corpo forte pressionou o seu contra a parede, fazendo-a gemer com o impacto.

-Já não basta me trair, você tem de me infernizar mais com sua presença repugnante?!-O meio-youkai exclamou, apertando mais contra os dedos a pele sensível do pescoço de Kagome, que já apresentava marcas arroxeadas pela pressão.

-Esta…me sufocan…do…-

-Pois é pouco comparado com o que você merece, vadia! Eu deveria arrancar cada membro de seu corpo!Um a um…-Ele ameaçou com um brilho maníaco nas orbes douradas que, lentamente, tomavam uma tonalidade rubra.

Agora aquilo já fora longe demais. Kagome o ajudara e era assim que ele retribuía? Com agressões e ameaças? não bastava o problema que ele em si já era, ainda tinha de agredi-la fisicamente?!

_Chega!!!_-Exclamou para si, abrindo seus olhos e encarando o hanyou, que hesitou ao encontrar duas orbes azuis ao invés dos habituais castanhos.

Mas antes que ele pudesse refletir sobre tal eventualidade, uma dor aguda em suas 'partes mais baixas' tirou-lhe qualquer capacidade para pensar.

-ITAI!!!!-InuYasha exclamou, soltando, por fim, Kagome.

A morena de orbes azuis suspirou aliviada quando viu-se livre. Ela massageou de leve o pescoço, sentindo-o dolorido nas regiões pressionadas.

-Que força você tem…-Ela comentou para o meio-youkai, que rolava pelo chão com as mãos entre as perna e agonizando de dor.-Mas você mereceu o chute que te dei.-Ela zombou por fim, recebendo um olhar fulminante do agredido.

-Bruxa…-InuYasha conseguiu grunhir entre seus gemidos de dor.

Kagome respondeu a tal insulto rindo. Um riso cristalino que, por algum motivo, aqueceu o coração de InuYasha, fazendo-o esquecer, momentaneamente, que estava em frente a uma estranha.

Uma estranha que prometia lhe trazer muitos problemas….

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

(Música: Evanescence, Tourniquet)

Oyahoo, people!!! o/"

Vocês devem estar se perguntando: "Pq esta louca está postando uma fic nova, sendo q ela está abarrotada?"

Bem, devo relembrar-lhes que o cap1 desta fic está postada no site deve fazer uns seis meses (portanto, de novidade esta fic só tem o cap)…

Pois é …#Gota na escritora# Só hoje eu tive a decência de continuar essa fic…

O cap está meio…Como direi…? Dramático?! Trágico?! Pois bem, este é o passado do InuYasha desta minha fic! Sinto por ele, mas para toda boa trama alguns sofrimentos são necessários…(aprendi muito isso em novela mexicana! Sao péssimas, mas às vezes dão boas idéias!) Pobre hanyou…Está nas mãos de uma autora que, além de louca, gosta de novelas…

Este também é um cap via estrangeiro! Para os questionadores…SIM! Eu AINDA estou na Grécia! Depois de 2 meses aqui este foi o ÚNICO cap de uma de minhas fics que eu consegui terminar! Claro, vocês devem me achar mais louca ainda por escrever ao invés de aproveitar o país maravilhoso onde estou…Mas aceitem minha palavra…Depois de 5 dias diretos entre praias e mais praias você fica louco por alguns momentos para sentar numa cadeira e apenas escrever… Sinto tantas saudades do meu computador que tem acento e não esta todo em grego… Agora, não só dou trabalho as minhas amigas para revisarem essa fic como também para porem acentos… Nossa, como português leva acento…

Mas temos de nos virar com o que temos, não?! Bem, apesar deu não falar o tal grego, 'tô me livrando das confusões de memória…Windows é tudo igual…#suspiro# Todos são uma M!

Agradeço a todas as reviews que recebi nas primeiras semanas desta fic! Já estou trabalhando no cap3, por isso não se preocupem com a demora…(só a partir do 4 em diante! XD)

Quanto as minhas outras fics…Lamento informar, mas acho que so poderei voltar a atualiza-las quando retornar ao Brasil…Entao, peço que tenham paciência ate Janeiro, por favor…(mas nada confirmado! Talvez eu volte em outubro, talvez…) Por enquanto eu vou tentar escrevê-los também para que pelo menos, durante mais esses 3 meses, eu possa atualizar ao menos 1 cap…

Agradeco a : Naru-l ; Kiki-chan ; Nika.R e Amanda-chan!

E dou um "alow" as minhas parceiras de guerra: **Bella-chan** & **Artis Lasair**! _Efigalisto polir_, garotas! Já é impossível para mim postar um cap sem o apoio e revisão de vocês… Posso dizer que somos um trio realmente… ;D

Kisss, Kisss a todos e ate a próxima! E _efigalisto_ para os que decidirem me mandar reviews!

Hasta la vista!

(Sofy-chan-Lupin)


End file.
